


A Piacere

by Snowgrouse



Category: A Woman's Face (1941)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Classical Music, Dark Het, Dominant Male Character, Erotica, F/M, Heroine/Villain, Missing Scene, Music, Musical Instruments, Piano Sex, Pianos, Submissive Female Character, Vignette, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/pseuds/Snowgrouse
Summary: A brief erotic vision, a missing scene from the film: Torsten binds Anna and takes her with his music.





	A Piacere

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Vyperpunk, whose euphoric flailing as she first watched A Woman's Face (I _told_ you!) fired me up into writing this little vision.
> 
> _Because Torsten Barring._

Tonight, Torsten has stripped her and bound her atop his piano.

He has tied her so that her legs are spread and her hips pulled towards the keyboard, so that instead of the notes, it's her sex that lies open before him, splayed and displayed.

Immaculate in his tuxedo, his sleek head bent to his task, he improvises a playful piece, a fantasia whimsical; only once in a while, now and then does he lean in to give her a little nuzzle, a little lick.

The rest of the time, he plays. She has no choice but to lie there and be consumed by his music, each one of his notes thrumming, echoing through her body. His masterful play, his bold and powerful strokes, from delicate little flutters upon the ebonies to violent hammerings upon the ivories: all of these, her body absorbs, transmits and elevates just as the piano does, resonating with his strokes as the bone and the wood and the steel do, vibrating to his every touch.

Helpless, she stares at the ornately stuccoed ceiling, blinded by the light of the chandelier, its crystals themselves swaying and swooning to his allure; they, too, seduced by his music, daub iridescent light-drops upon her breasts, caressing her body from above as his music caresses her from beneath _appassionata, forza._

Taken by his music, ravished by the power of it, the fierce and exquisite precision of his art; cruel and merciless, it sings in her blood like wine:

_"You are mine, you are mine, you are mine."_


End file.
